


All I Want

by Flyingintospace



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Willy arrives back in Toronto unsure of what’s next.





	All I Want

Willy stood outside the familiar looking door, key in hand, hesitating for the first time in a very long time. Since that first night when he had first moved in, in fact.

But of course things were different now.

He had left them.

He could still hear Auston telling him that maybe they shouldn’t communicate while he was in the dispute. And he hadn’t exactly argued the point.

And then he had gotten the text from Mitch when Austin had gotten hurt. A quick “Auston’s hurt. Please come home.”

But Willy had ignored the text and Mitch hadn’t tried again.

So now why would they want to see him. He hadn’t contacted them since he’d signed. Not really wanted to hear them reject him.

And now he could hear them inside, they had Christmas music playing and someone, Mitch, was singing along loudly. They didn’t exactly sound like they were missing him.

He turned the key over and over in his fingers trying to decide what he should do. He didn’t have anywhere else to go except for to a hotel room for the night and he didn’t really want to be alone. He supposed that if they didn’t want him here, he could always leave again. At least then he would know, he wouldn’t have to guess what they were feeling anymore.

So he reached out and slid the key into the lock. He hesitated a moment longer before turning it and finally pushing the door open.

The space inside seemed as though Christmas had exploded inside.

Mitch was singing along to All I Want For Christmas Is You while he hung decorations on the tree.

Auston was in the kitchen and he froze as he saw who had just come inside.

“Mitch,” Auston said.

Mitch came to a stop, giving Auston a curious look.

Auston nodded towards the door and Mitch turned.

“Willy!” Mitch yelled, dropping the ornaments in his hands, thank god they were shatterproof, and rushed towards Willy, flinging himself into his arms. “You’re back!”

“Hi Mitchy,” Willy murmured holding him close.

Auston made his way over at a more subdued pace. “Should have given us a call.”

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Willy admitted.

“You never bother us,” Mitch said, still clinging to Willy.

Auston smiled at the two of them coming in to hug Willy briefly. “You still should have called us though.”

“I didn’t bring you guys anything,” Willy said unsure of what else to say.

“Don’t worry babe,” Auston grinned at him. “All we wanted for Christmas was you.”

Mitch laughed delightedly.

Willy pulled back slightly, giving him a look, “You have been spending to much time with Mitchy. Good thing I’m back.”


End file.
